Take Out Night
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim did not have time for this. It was family take out night and he wanted Chinese food and getting kidnapped wasn't part of the plan.


**I don't own anything**

Tim did not have time for this.

There was a meeting going on back home with his family. One of the most important meetings they always had that, for the bat-kids, was pretty much life or death. It was always about strategy, cunning, and wit.

It was the family takeout night.

Someone got to pick what the whole family would order, no exceptions, no other fast food, no other options. It took a whole hour meeting of them trying to outsmart each, to impress Bruce so they could get the main prize and tonight Tim wanted Chinese food.

Which means that getting kidnapped wasn't a good start to this afternoon. With a scowl on his face, he dug his heels into the carpet as the masked man was trying to drag him out of WE. It only worked a little since Tim was small and bearly when over the 110 marks. This might be why he was kidnapped so often because all they had to do to Tim Wayne was toss him over their shoulder.

The heels in the carpet did nothing, he was still dragged along like it was nothing. When they got to the car he looked up at the man. "Listen, I know you 're probably really good at this, but it's family Take out and Movie night and I really want to win the food part, so can I just write you a check and go?"

"Get in the car kid!" The man growled grabbing him by the back of his shirt before forcing Tim inside the backseat, soon the other two men had shown up getting into the car before driving away. "Shut up and I won't kill you, kid!"

Grumbling Tim crossed his arms eyes closed. Now he had a huge problem. Last few times he had lost to Dick and Jason. Italian food and Burgers where good but he really wanted to eat some Chinese food! It's not like he could let his chance slip again! Not with Jason and Dick both plotting about some sorta new food, whatever it was called, but he wanted sesame chicken and pork fried rice damn it!

"I can write it right now. I have my checkbook and a pen," Tim offered and when they said nothing he frowned. "Come on! What teenager has a pen nowadays?! Please….?! It's a family food ad movie night!"

"I said shut up!"

Sitting back Tim started to tap his foot trying to think of an escape plan that would be simple enough for Tim Wayne. This would have been so much easier as Red Robin. He'd just knock them out before heading home.

Looking out the window he thought about throwing himself out the door but Tim knew that not only was that risky but did he really want to risk getting injured and stuck int he hospital with no food that he had his heart on? Nope! Time to think of something else.

After a few minutes, they pulled into an alleyway. Alright, this could work for him. Maybe just slip away when they weren't looking. Easy, simple, he liked this.

Suddenly the car came to a stop in the middle of the always. Sitting up Tim looked around confused on why where they just here in the middle of this place where anyone could find them?! Handn't they done this before or at least looked it up online before deciding to kidnap one of Wayne's children?!

"Get the other car,"

Oh, they had a second car. Well, points to that. As he was yanked out of the car Tim just went limp, pretending to pass out. If they thought he did maybe they would have some struggle to get him the next car.

Suddenly he was just tossed over someone's shoulder. Well, that never worked, why would it work now? Despite that, he was ready to figure out how to get home. The sound of something opening let him know that was probably the truck. Still being limp he was lowered down laid on the floor of the truck before it slammed shut.

Opening his eyes only after he felt the car starting Tim crossed his arms looking up into the darkness with a scowl on his face. Alright, now that he was alone there was an unknown window of time. First, he felt around with his hand looking for the strap that was often used in case kids got stuck in the trunk. Feeling around he found nothing.

"Right," Tim mumbled before moving around to reach down to his watch pressing a button as small light blinked on. Taing off the watch he set it on his chest before moving to reach down to his show. A twist of the heel was made to reveal a lock picking kit. "Alright time to get out of here so I can get my food."

Taking out the tools he started to mess with the lock moving the tools around trying find the right… mechaizmen…. A click. Ah ha! Carefully he held onto the lid waiting for the car to pull to a stop that way jumping out wasn't going to cause to harm. Finally, it pulled to a stop peeking out he looked around the streets.

Carefully Tim slipped out of the trunk before moving carefully towards a shop. Going inside he kept down heading towards the back door when the front door slammed open "There he is!"

"Crap," Tim shot off running towards the back door. Slamming it open he hurried over to the fire escape stairs. Lowering himself at the last moment he jumped up catching the end pulling himself up rushing up the stairs ignoring how his kidnappers struggled to try to get the stairs to pull down. "Sorry, I got to go!"

Getting to the top Tim looked around for an entrance. Finding the door he ran to it wiggling the handle only to find it locked. Now he could pick it but that would give the others time to reach him. Besides he didn't want to lose his kit, it was brand new!

Going to the end of the building he looked over before humming. Yeah, that would be a perfect place to land on. Now all he needed was the sped. Running back to the end Tim took a breath before running full sped leaping off the building.

The second he got close enough to landing he tucked and rolled before springing back up running towards the door. Not waiting to see if it was locked or opened he kicked it open. No time to waste he hurried down the stairs to before ended up on a ninth floor.

Going out he realized he was in a realtor building. Luckily they had an elevator. Going over he pushed a button waiting. As he stood there Tim tried to fix his suit. It had gotten a bit crinkled with all that drama from work. Pushing the coat down trying to get the lines out e noticed that his phone was missing.

He would have to delete everything on there when he got home. Luckily it had a failsafe on it and if those thugs tried to use it the thing would fray itself out. Still, that was a nice phone! Had all his music on it… oh well, he'd pick up another one on the way home.

The bing, the doors opening as Tim walked in thinking about all his favorite foods he was going to be ordering tonight. Pork fried rice, sesame chicken, Sweet and sour chicken, beef and broccoli, cream cheese wontons, egg fu young, ah, there was much he was going to order and the leftovers he was going to put them in containers tomorrow that way he could eat them for and lunch.

Getting downstairs he sighed before asking the front desk if he could make a call. He called a few of his brothers, Jason, Dick to come to pick him up.

But those jerks! They wanted him to give up his bid to take out! Hanging up on them Tim st his hands on his hips debating on what he was about to do and if it was childish enough to warrant the single e was about to give out.

It was time to be childish.

* * *

"You know when you said you it was matter of life and death, I thought you meant actually dying," Kon said as he carried Tim in his arms towards the Manor. "I don't think fighting over what take out is life or death, Tim."

"Have you've ever been to my family's take out night?" Tim asked as he held on smiling. He kissed Kon's cheek. "Thanks for getting here so fast."

"You screamed 'Kon, I'm dying!' of course I got there fast!" Kon said before smiling at the kiss. He held Tim a little closer before moving to fly lower as the Manor came into view. "You know for a place where some of the scariest people live is also one of the most beautiful places."

"The Manor was in the talk of Home and Gardens," It was said with pride because, well, yes Wayne Manor was a very lovely place to live and screamed wealth. As they landed on the balcony outside his room Tim gave Kon a kiss on the lips, a chase one but still loving. "Thank you, I'll text you later!"

"See ya!"

* * *

Once showered, dried and dressed Tim hurried downstairs. He would have to grab a phone from the cave, for now, to use until he got a new one. Once he picked one that he liked, copied all his things to the new phone Tim Destroyed the old one.

Running back upstairs he headed towards the kitchen Tim got there in time to see everyone watching the news. At first, he wondered what happened and if this ruined the chance of his food but then he noticed that it was his own kidnapping.

"Well, looks like Drake is fine," Damian said turned around. "Shame, with you gone I would have been able to beat these idiots easily,"

"Shut up, Satan's child!" Jason snapped at him as he crossed his arms. "Brat's right now, it would have been easier."

"Glad you're alright, Tim," Dick grinned going over to hug before pulling back face getting serious. "But it's time to battle."

"First things first," Bruce came over to Tim "Post something your social media so people won't keep report that you've been kidnapped."

"Right," Tim said glaring at Dick as the older Robin backed away as they eyes each other up. He took out his phone opening up his app while asking "What game are we playing tonight, Bruce?"

"We haven't drawn out the games yet," Walking over to a small bowl that had small pieces of paper folded up into squares. Holding it up Bruce nodded to boys as they all sat down around the island table waiting. Bruce shuffled the papers before holding one up. "First game tonight. Janga. The ten-second rule applies, everyone has that time to make their move, if you miss it, you're out."

Tim paused to take a picture of himself flashing a peace sign while added that he was safe at home and that it was thanks to Batman. Yeah, he's dealing with the press another day. Looking back he was already thinking about how to make his first move, well depending on who went first second and third.

"Second part will be," Bruce moved the papers again before pulling out another one looking it over for a second. "Calculations."

Dick frowned slightly, not that he was bad at it but going against Tim? That was going to be a challenge not to mention he could tell that the stakes where high tonight. Tim had an air of wanting to win and it was strong.

"After that, the final challenge will be," A toss of the bowl before the last paper came out. "Connet four."

"Tt." Damian looked at the other three eyes narrowed. It was a simple childish game but placing that game in the mix with them? He knew he'd have to be careful. "When do we start?"

"Now." Bruce turned around picking up the Jenga game opening it. "You know the rules, last one standing gets food order rights. Now, since we did it youngest to oldest last week, will go oldest to youngest."

* * *

Everyone wast tensely watching as Tim placed his last block on top as the tower wobbled a bit before going back to being still. Once it stilled moved forward quickly eyes scanning the thing as his time was quickly going he got one block out placing it on top before they all paused as the thing wiggled more threating to topple over.

Crash!

"Yes!" Tim shouted throwing his arms up into the air "I win!"

"I'll kill you, Drake!"

"You lot, so shut it!" Tim yelled as the two of them started to face off only to be ripped again. "Hey!"

"Enough!" Bruce set them down. "Damian, you lost. Alright, let's move on with calculations."

* * *

Dick was struggling as he answered another question. On the paper there were ten questions, each of them made by Bruce, did he ever put an easy one? No! Not at all so he was trying to get done as soon as possible. If anything he had to be at least second to move on to the next round.

The scrapping of paper, however, was unnerving and he could hear how fast Tim was going. Damn, this was a major disadvantage with this challenge. Tim was a well-known genius and maybe people underestimated Jason but the second Robin was a lot smarter than most people knew.

The hope had been that Tim would have been taken out in the first round but since that didn't happen he had to do his best to get all the answers right and to finish on time. The stupid timmer was a half hour but he almost cringed when he heard the small ping of the bell in and Tim call out that he was done.

Trying to force his mind to work fast Dick scribbled down his answers as fast as he could. The second bell made him wince as he could feel Jason's smirk even though he hadn't looked up. Once he was done he flipped his paper over and smacked the bell.

"Done!"

"Alright, there were two minutes and three seconds left on the bell." Bruce closed his phone before taking all the papers reading them over. "Tim got every answer right."

"Of course," Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on, old man who's it gonna be me or Dick?"

Taking a minute to go over both the papers Bruce took his time before looking up. "Jason is the winner. Dick, you forgot to show your work on two of these."

"Noooooooo!" Dick cried laying his head down. "I wanted pizza!"

"F*ck yeah!" Jason yelled standing up before glaring at Tim, his hand patting his hidden gun. "Ready to lose?"

"Like that's going to happen," Tim glared standing full height though it did very little against how tall Jason was. "Get ready to be buried twice."

"Damn, that's cold," Jason smirked. "Alright, bring it on!"

* * *

The rules were the same as Janga, you have ten seconds to get your move in or you lost. Tim and Jason had been moving their red and black pieces as fast as possible as well as keeping tabs on each other's moves.

Baby blue eyes and Lazurus's green eyes glared at each other while they moved their pieces down into the slots as the pieces continued to fall until finally there was only a few moved left. Jason moving one over only he bearly missed the line as it fell into the wrong slot before he could snag it up.

"No! Damn it!"

Without hesitation, Tim put his second to the last piece in before jumping up with his hands raised high. "Yes! I am victorious!"

"Damn it!" Jason hit his fists on the table before sitting back. "Whatever, you got lucky!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Jay," Dick laughed as he moved to put the game away.

"It makes you look pathetic, Todd."

"You were sulking this whole time!"

"Enough!" Bruce yelled as he pulled out his phone. "Alright, Tim, what are we ordering?"

* * *

As the Silence of the Lambs played, it was near the end in the Family movie room. In front of them on the coffee table, it was full of Chinese take out boxes. Everyone had their own plate filled with this and that from the place and even got seconds.

Tim was in his chair next to Bruce watching the movie as he slowly ate the late of his food eyes closing a little. Even though the movie wasn't scary to him, hell they have seen worse. With the last bite of his food, the warm bubbling feeling that had settled in his stomach the second the food had arrived was expanding as he felt relaxed and peaceful.

Shifting more he laid his head on Bruce's shoulder slowly dozing up thinking about what leftover Chinese food he was going to eat tomorrow. Just before he could slip all the way under he made a mental note that next week he wanted Korean food.


End file.
